Jennifer Knight
Background 1983 - 2001 Jennifer was born to Harry & Marie Stagg in the great city of Metropolis. Her father was a member of the great Stagg family but unlike them, decided to not go into the research & development business. Instead, Henry was on the crime beat at the Daily Planet & her mother was a teacher at the local high school. At the age of eight, Jennifer watched both her parents get gunned down in their apartment by an associate of Robert Bender. Her father had been close to breaking a case that would eventually put Bender in jail for decades. Since then, she swore vengeance against the entire Bender family. Following her parents' murder, she moved to Opal City to be raised by her mother's younger sister. Jennifer always considered her to be the fun aunt due to her young age. The relationship became similar to one of sisters then aunt & niece. Jennifer would become very close to her aunt's neighbors down the hall, the Knight family. She particularly became close with the sons, David & Jack Knight. The friendship would eventually blossom into something more with David & Jennifer starting a relationship on Valentine's Day of 2000. 2001 - 2007 Jennifer went on to attend Metropolis University & studied in journalism. She also used this time to gain intel on the Bender family, becoming associates of Cyrus & Eli Bender, heirs of the crime empire. Jennifer became set on taking them down until David proposed to her during her senior year. Not wanting to jeopardize her relationship, Jen put her mission on hold & was married to David during the fall after her graduation. She became a local reporter in Opal City while David worked with his father at his laboratory. They lived fairly normal lives until David took on the mantle of Starman from his father only a year into the marriage. Jennifer thought it was too dangerous but David felt it was his destiny. His time as Starman would be short as he was killed in action at the hands of Kyle Nash, the son of the first Mist. Feeling helpless with the loss of her husband, Jennifer reverted back to her ways & began focusing her time on taking down the Bender family again but also the Nash family. Deciding that gathering intel wasn't enough, she constructed a costume & became the second Phantom Lady. 2007 - Present Missing data. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Hand to Hand Combat * Black Light Bands ** Invisibility ** Intangibility ** Illusion Casting ** Teleportation ** Intangibility *** Phasing ** Shadow Manipulation *** "Shadow Slide": Phantom Lady can bring people into a shadow dimension, void of all emotion except sadness. *** Dark Light Constructs: Phantom Lady can form constructs from blackness into items such as shields and razors. * Black Ray Goggles * Journalism * Investigation Weaknesses * Alcoholism: After the death of her husband & unborn child, Jennifer chose to self medicate with alcohol. She's gotten better but its best to keep her away from the bottle. Ratings * Intelligence: Unknown * Strength: Unknown * Speed: Unknown * Durability: Unknown * Occult: Unknown * Weapons: Unknown * Experience: Unknown * Strategy: Unknown * Fighting Ability: Unknown Trivia * David's death would eventually lead Jennifer to miscarry their child. * When she's intangible, she doesn't need to breathe. Notes * Her origin is changed so now she has known the Knight family for years. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Daily Planet